


those hazel eyes

by disgusting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: EMT!ashton, M/M, Short, hurt!luke, idk if someones done something like this before so, okay like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting/pseuds/disgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crash could be heard from miles away.</p>
<p>Police sirens were blaring left and right, the sound becoming louder and louder each second.</p>
<p>Luke couldn't move, let alone feel anything. Panic quickly reached his mind and he screamed. He began to struggle underneath metal and fabric, attempting to get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those hazel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know what this is but ive been wanting to write again and lashton is my love. its short and different but i hope y'all like it. thanks to sara for pushing me to do this and stuff -b

The crash could be heard from miles away.

Police sirens were blaring left and right, the sound becoming louder and louder each second.

Luke couldn't move, let alone feel anything. Panic quickly reached his mind and he screamed. He began to struggle underneath metal and fabric, attempting to get up. 

The sirens became unbearably loud and Luke laid back down, too exhausted to push himself up. He squeezed his eyes shut to attempt to block out the pain throughout his body. He heard tires scuffing the ground and shoes squeaking, screaming voices and the sound of metal hitting the concrete. 

"Sir, can you hear me?" a voice close to Luke said. Luke opened his eyes and saw hazel ones looking at him, worried. Luke's face scrunched in confusion as he tried to make words, but right now, he had no clue what was happening. "How are you feeling, sir?" the boy above him said.

Instead of a reply, Luke just groaned, the pain in his body becoming more prominent. The boy above him looked concerned and yelled for more people to help him. In seconds, more EMTs came to help move what Luke now realized was his car - he knows now. It had been his turn to turn right at an intersection, but a drunk driver on the opposite side had tried to speed through before Luke had reached the other street. Luke felt the weight on top of him lift, before being moved backward. Pain coursed through his body and he tried his best not to scream again. 

Luke saw the boy from before come closer to him and Luke took the opportunity to observe him more. His hazel eyes were accompanied by sandy blonde hair and he had quite muscular arms. If Luke weren't on his death bed (he wasn't, but with all the pain he was going through, he convinced himself he was) he might've asked the boy his name and told him he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Luke watched as he put a cold fluid on his head and tended to his more extreme wounds. He noticed other EMTs dressing more wounds on other parts of his body, but he was more fascinated with the boy above him.

"We're gonna put you on a gurney now, okay?" Hazel eyes said. Luke's eyes widen and he tried to shake his head, but before he could protest, he was in the air and then lying on the contraption. Luke's head buzzed with pain and his body was on fire. He just wanted to be numb or asleep or something to avoid being in so much pain.

Luke really didn't like the idea of being put in an ambulance, but he knew the sooner he got to the hospital, the sooner he'd feel better. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to ignore the pain in his body. "What's your name, sir?" Hazel Eyes was now beside Luke, hooking up the oxygen and putting it under Luke's nose. He opened his eyes and choked out a croaky "Luke" before coughing a bit. 

"Ashton" was the reply from the other boy, and a small smile was added to it. Luke felt pain everywhere, but he was glad he was saved by this beautiful boy called Ashton.


End file.
